Scarlet fever
by Alexanne2017
Summary: While taking care of a sick child, Jenny contracts scarlet fever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN: hi all, here is a new Call the midwife story, hope you'll like it.

«Good morning Anna» exclaimed Jenny Lee when she entered her patient's kitchen «How are you doing today?»

Mrs Anna Perry, was a plum woman in her late thirties, with bushy red hair and a kind face. She liked Jenny very much, the young nurse had delivered the last two of her five children: Lise, born last year, and Paul, born a month ago. The last one would have claimed Anna's life, if it hadn't been for Jenny's quick thinking. The red head already liked the young nurse, but she did so even more since the girl saved her life and the one of her baby. When she saw Jenny, she give her, her brightest smile «Good morning Nurse Lee. I'm fine thank you. I'll be with you in a minute»

«How is your little Paul doing?»asked Jenny as she put her bag on a table nearby.

«He is a real angel. He barely cries»

Right after Jenny had examined little baby Paul, the door of the appartement opened to reveal a small version of Anna Perry with one exception she had hazel eyes instead of green. It was Lily, Anna's third daughter.

«Hello Lily» saluted the young nurse while she packed her medical equipment

«Hello nurse Lee» even though Lily had answered with her usual energetic tone, something caught Jenny's attention. Red heads have a more then white skin, and even with that knowledge she found that Lily was a little pale.

«Anna?» whispered the young nurse

«Yes?»

«Is Lily all right?» her question caught Anna by surprise

«Yes. Why do you ask?»

«She looks a little pale to me» answered Jenny not hiding her concern. Anna took a good look at her daughter, but did not see any cause to worry

«I'm sure she is fine, a little tired maybe, she's been out all day»

«Isn't it a little cold to be out without a jacket?»

«Na, trust me nurse Lee, my kids are pretty strong»

Still not convinced Jenny dropped the subject, there was no point in arguing with Anna, she was sweet but no one could win an argument with her except Sister Evangelina «I'll be back tomorrow to check on little Paul» announced the young nurse as she put her coat on

«Perfect see you tomorrow»

«See you tomorrow»

The next morning, when Jenny arrived in front of the building where were living the Perrys, black clouds covered the sky. A storm was brewing.

The young nurse's concerns were confirmed the moment she entered the appartement.

«Oh Nurse Lee thank goodness you are here» exclaimed Anna nearly hysteric

«Anna calm down! What is it?» asked Jenny

«It's my little Lily»

«What's the matter with her?»

«She has a very high fever, and…and…she keeps on vomiting and…and she she has trouble swallowing…» Anna could barely speak. Jenny took control «Mrs Perry I need you to call doctor Turner now. I will take care of Lily, please hurry»

the young woman's tone seemed to make Anna snap back into reality. She nodded and ran out of the appartement to phone the doctor, while Jenny examined the child. And what she saw only made her concern grow. Lily had red streaks around her armpits, elbows and knees. Her fever reached 40˚C and she had swollen glands in the back of the neck. _Oh no, not that,_ thought Jenny as she put two and two together. Anna re entered the appartement breathless

«He said he wouldn't be able to come before this afternoon»

«Damn it!» exclaimed the nurse,

«How is she?» asked Anna anxious

«Not good…Anna…Does your mother still lives across the street?»

«Yes. Why?»

«I need you to take your other children out of this house right now»

Her answer made Anna even more afraid «Why? what's the matter?»

«I may be wrong but I think Lily has Scarlet fever»

Five hours later, Doctor Turner arrived under pouring rain.«You are right Jenny» he said after examining Lily «She does have scarlet fever. I'm sorry I left you to deal with it»

«It's all right Patrick, I know how busy you are specially this time of year» reassured the nurse. She was really relieved he was here, she was exhausted.

«Jenny, are you feeling all right?» asked the Doctor worried

«Yes Patrick. Why?»

«You look pale»

«I must be tired»

«Do you want me to bring you back to Nonatus? It's pouring out there»

«oh no thank you, I'll be fine on my bike»

«Are you sure?»

«Yes, I've been through worst»

Jenny regretted her answer the minute she stepped outside Anna's house. An icy cold rain was pouring and a powerful wind swept across the empty street. _Of course, no one is foolish enough to be out in this weather,_ sighed the young nurse before she mounted her bike and started peddling. It took her about half an hour to reach Nonatus.

When she finally arrived in front of the house, Jenny looked poorly. The wind had blown her hat away, her brown hair sadly fell on her shoulders, she was cold, tired and soaked to the bones. _I just want to go to bed and close my eyes,_ she thought as she placed her bike in the shed. As soon as she entered Nonatus, the old grandfather clock in the living room struck eight, which meant she had missed dinner. Jenny breathed in relief, she wasn't hungry anyway and she knew that if she had been here on time, Sister Evangelina would have forced food down her throat. The image made the nurse laugh, the elder woman might seem harsh and cold at first, but when you got to know her, you realize that she had a heart of gold and that she really cared for her charges in her own rough way. Shivers went down her spine, she was very cold. _A hot drink wouldn_ _'_ _t be a bad idea,_ Jenny thought. As she headed to the kitchen in order to prepare some tea, Jenny started to feel a little dizzy. _I must really be tired._ She was not surprised to find the room empty. At this hour the nuns were probably in the chapel for their evening prayers, Trixie was out with her new boyfriend, and Cynthia was out of town for the week. As she waited for the water to boil, Jenny's dizziness didn't go away. By the time she poured the water into a cup, she was barely able to stand up. _I will rest my eyes for a minute or two._ She collapsed onto a chair and fell asleep on the kitchen table, leaving her tea untouched.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Hello all, thanks for the reviews it really helps me. Sorry to have taken so long to update I had a little problem writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, tell me what you think.

When the nuns woke up the next morning, the sky was grey but the rain had stopped. _At least our payers won_ _'_ _t be interrupted by the thunder,_ reasoned Sister Julienne as she entered the chapel for morning mass. Today they chanted Psalm 51:

Psalm 51

O God, according to thy lovingkindness: according unto the multitude of thy tender mercies blot out my transgressions.

Wash me throughly from mine iniquity, and cleanse me from my sin.

For I acknowledge my transgressions: and my sin is ever before me.

Against thee, thee only, have I sinned, and done this evil in thy sight: that thou mightest be justified when thou speakest, and be clear when thou judgest.

Behold, I was shapen in iniquity; and in sin did my mother conceive me.

Behold, thou desirest truth in the inward parts: and in the hidden part thou shalt make me to know wisdom.

Purge me with hyssop, and I shall be clean: wash me, and I shall be whiter than snow.

Make me to hear joy and gladness; that the bones which thou hast broken may rejoice.

Hide thy face from my sins, and blot out all mine iniquities.

Create in me a clean heart, O God; and renew a right spirit within me.

Cast me not away from thy presence; and take not thy holy spirit from me.

Restore unto me the joy of thy salvation; and uphold me with thy free spirit.

Then will I teach transgressors thy ways; and sinners shall be converted unto thee.

Deliver me from bloodguiltiness, O God, thou God of my salvation: and my tongue shall sing aloud of thy righteousness.

O Lord, open thou my lips; and my mouth shall shew forth thy praise.

For thou desirest not sacrifice; else would I give it: thou delightest not in burnt offering.

The sacrifices of God are a broken spirit: a broken and a contrite heart, O God, thou wilt not despise.

Do good in thy good pleasure unto Zion: build thou the walls of Jerusalem.

Then shalt thou be pleased with the sacrifices of righteousness, with burnt offering and whole burnt offering: then shall they offer bullocks upon thine altar.

After the mass Sister Julienne, Sister Evangelina, Sister Monica Joan and Sister Winifred went to the kitchen to break fast.

They all gasped when they entered. Jenny Lee was fast asleep on the table, her coat still on, and a cup of untouched tea beside her.

«She's been here all night by the look's of it» said Sister Evangelina in disapproval «She probably didn't have anything to eat». She knew of the young nurse's tendency to go to bed empty stomach after her duty. _Sometimes I really don_ _'_ _t understand young people,_ thought the nun. Even though it wasn't unusual for the nurses to come back late during nights of work, they had never been exhausted to the point of falling asleep in the kitchen.

«Lets wake her up and send her to her room» suggested Sister Winifred. Julienne nodded in approval and approached the young nurse. She gasped.

«What is it?» asked Evangelina

«Her coat is still wet» explained Sister Julienne concerned.

«What?!» exclaimed the other nurses «She'll catch death» exclaimed the youngest

«Nurse Lee! Nurse Lee!» called the mother superior to no avail. She tried again, but this time she shook the young woman's shoulder gently «Jenny wake up». Relief spread throughout Julienne's chest when she saw Jenny stir and raise slowly from her improvised bed.

«Jenny dear are you all right?» asked Sister Julienne her hand still resting on the girl's shoulder

The nurse looked at her confused «Sister? What time is it?»

«It's 7 in the morning» answered the nun

«What?! No that's not possible I just closed my eyes for a few seconds» argued Jenny

«You've been here all night» intervened Sister Evangelina «With your wet clothes on! Do you have a death wish young lady?! Hot bath, something to eat, and bed. You won't leave it until I say so»

«But I'm first on duty this morning» protested Jenny, but Sister Julienne wouldn't hear of it «None sens child, you are exhausted. Sister Winifred will replace you»

«Are you sure?»asked Jenny feeling bad «You've already did morning duty this week»

«Of course nurse Lee. There is no problem at all» answered the young nun «Get some rest, you really need some if you want to work today»

«Not on my watch» groaned Sister Evangelina «We'll be lucky if you didn't catch a cold. Now get up those stairs at the double. And if I catch you out of bed, you'll regret it»

«Yes Sister»

Jenny got up and made her way out of the kitchen. As soon as she was gone, Sister Evangelina whispered to her superior «I will have a long talk with that girl the moment she doesn't look as poorly as she does now»

«Yes, we'll both do that Sister»

Suddenly they heard the noise of broken glass, followed by a loud thump coming from the corridor. All the nuns looked at each other, dread in their eyes, before hurrying out of the kitchen.

«JENNY!»

The young woman was lying on the ground unconscious, a broken vas by her side. Sister Julienne was the first to break from the shock and threw herself on her knees next to her charge. She was soon followed by the others.

«Jenny! Jenny! Answer me!» called the worried nun shaking her shoulders, Sister Evangelina had taken one of Jenny's hands and pat it gently hoping to make her come to. It was no use, the girl didn't move a muscle. Julienne put a hand on Jenny's forehead and gasped «She's burning up»

«I'll call Dr Turner» exclaimed Sister Winifred as she rushed out of the room.

«Tell him it's an emergency» yelled Sister Evangelina


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sister Evangelina turned her attention back to her unconscious charge, whom showed no sign of regaining consciousness anytime soon. She send a worried look at her superior.

«I don't like this»

«Me neither. I hope Doctor Turner will be here soon» Julienne answered caressing the girl's face.

«Let's just say that sleeping with wet clothes is definitely not a good idea» mumbled Evangelina «I can't believe young people sometimes….» before the nun could finish her sentence, something crimson on Jenny's forearm caught her attention. She delicately rolled up the young woman's sleeve and gasped «Sister look!» gently raising the injured limb for Julienne to see

«Oh dear!» she exclaimed «She must have cut herself when she fell. Is it serious?»

Sister Evangelina examined for a moment, then answered «It's not deep, no need for stitches. But we need to clean it and put bandages on»

At that moment Sister Winifred finally came back, a bowl full of clothes in her hands «The doctor said he will be here in twenty minutes or less»

«Why? His cabinet is not that far!» exclaimed Evangelina, Jenny needed him for goodness sake.

«I know, but he was with someone. He promised he will do everything to come as quick as possible» explained the young nun «He also suggested to put wet clothes, it might bring her around so I brought some» with that she handed the bowl to Sister Julienne

«Thank you Sister Winifred. Yes it will be most helpful. Could you bring a first aid bag please. Nurse Lee has been wounded by the broken pieces of the vase»

«No problem» answered the nun before hurrying down the corridor

Sister Julienne took one of the clothes and gently dabbed Jenny's forehead with it. The young woman started to stir, the coldness of the clothe slowly bringing her back. After a minute or two she finally opened her eyes.

«Jenny!» sighed both nuns, relieved to see their young charge coming to.

«What…what happened?» asked the girl, her eyes moving from a sister to an other, clearly confused.

«You fainted»answered Sister Evangelina. Her tone was a little harsh which earned her a reproachful look from Julienne. The nun knew her friend was deeply concerned, but she shouldn't have used that tone.

«How are you feeling dear?» she asked after a moment of silence

«Dizzy…I have a hammer in my head…» whispered Jenny, barely able to keep her eyes open «Cold…very cold…» shivers overtaking her frail form.

«Do you feel well enough to stand up and go to the living room?» proposed Julienne «You'll be much more comfortable there»

«Ya I think I can»

After exchanging a worried look with her friend, Sister Evangelina took a deep breath before taking charge «All right, Nurse Lee I want you to grab my hand and Sister Julienne's as hard as you can. Then we'll each pass an arm around your waist to help you walk. Is it ok with you?»

Jenny nodded, which made her wince in pain, which made the nuns frown.

«Are you sure you want to do this?» asked Julienne «We could always wait for Doctor Turner if you are not feeling well enough»

«No…I'm ok»

Evangelina nodded «We'll do it slowly all right? Now at the count of three. One, two. three»

With the nuns help, Jenny painfully stood up. Once on her feet, a wave of dizziness struck the young nurse, making her sway and nearly collapsed. Hopefully Sister Evangelina and Sister Julienne caught her.

«Easy, easy, easy dear» reassured the last

«The room….it's spinning» breathed Jenny

Evangelina was worried the girl would faint again before they had time to take her to the living room. She tighten her grip on Jenny's waist to prevent this from happening and said «Lean on us as much as you need to»

The girl didn't need to be told twice, and she leaned heavily on both women «Thank you»

It took five minutes for the two nuns to safely walk Jenny to the living room and put her on one of the sofas.

«Now lay down» instructed Julienne gently pushing the nurse down on the pillows, before covering her shivering body with a warm blanket.

Sister Evangelina sat down next to Jenny «Give me your arm please», to which she obeyed.

The nun then methodically cleaned the wound before wrapping it with bandages brought by Sister Winifred. She had just finished, when the bell rang.

«That must be Doctor Turner» suggested Sister Julienne before hurrying out of the room. She came back seconds later, followed by Patrick, who when he saw Jenny sighed and examined her, even though he was pretty sure of what was suffering the young woman. Afterwards he claimed «Well I can't say I'm surprised. You did look poorly last night». His statement astonished the nuns «What do you mean last night?» asked Sister Evangelina

«Yesterday I received a call from Mrs Perry who asked me to come to her appartement right away as Nurse Lee instructed her to. Unfortunately I had urgent matters to attend to before I could come» he took a deep breath before continuing, a hint of guilt in his voice «If I had known what was happening there, I would have dropped what I was doing and rushed to Mrs Perry's»

«Why? What happened there?»

«One of Mrs Perry's daughter, Lily, caught Scarlet fever, and Nurse Lee took care of her the entire day, and was probably in contact with the illness for more then a day or two. Coming back under the pouring rain surely didn't help. I should never have let her come back on her bike»

«Well it explains why she fainted» said Evangelina «Doctor, what do we do now?»

«Is there someone at Nonatus who already had scarlet fever?» Patrick asked

Sister Julienne thought for a minute before answering «Sister Evangelina and myself»

«Only the two of you? None of the other nurses?»

«I'm afraid we are the only ones Doctor»

«OK This illness is pretty contagious so I would advise you tu isolate her from those who never had it»

«All right, we will take her to our quarters so the other nurses won't contract the fever and we will send all the nuns in the nurses quarters» suggested Sister Julienne

«I think it's the best we could do»

«Sister Winifred, I want you to take everything you and Sister Monica Joan will need for at least a week or two, to the nurses quarters. Then I want you, Sister Monica Joan, Nurse Franklin and Nurse Miller to stay away from our quarters until the Doctor says the illness has passed»

«Yes Sister Julienne» answered Sister Winifred before taking Sister Monica Joan by the arm «Come Sister we have to move for a few days» her words had an unpredictable effect on the old nun

«I don't think changing room is in accord with the circles of Europa»

«What does Jupiter have anything to do with it?!» whispered Sister Evangelina as the youngest nun took the elder one out.

When they were gone, Patrick turned his attention towards his patient «Now Jenny, you need to be in a bed»

The nurse sighed, the simple thought of getting up made her sick «I don't think I'll b able to walk that far Patrick»

«I know. That's why I'm going to transport you myself to Sister Julienne's room»

Relief spread across Jenny's face, the room was spinning enough as it was. Patrick bended over her «All right Jenny I want you to put your arms around my neck and hold on». The girl used all the energy she had left to do as the Doctor told her. Then Patrick placed one arm under Jenny's neck and the other under her knees before lifting her up and walking towards the nuns quarters.

Once they arrived, Patrick gently laid her down on Sister Julienne's bed.

«Now I'm gonna go and leave you into Sister Evangelina and Sister Julienne's capable hands. I'll come and visit you regularly during the next week. Goodbye Jenny» said the Doctor exiting the room

«Thank you» whispered the young woman closing her eyes. Sister Julienne sat down next to her «I'm really sorry dear, but before I can let you fall asleep, we need to take of your wet clothes and put you into a nightgown» Jenny nodded

While Julienne helped her charge change, Sister Evangelina brought two mattresses, covers, pillows and extra blankets back to the room.

After five minutes, Jenny was dressed and Julienne covered her with warm blankets «There now you can rest child» the nun said chasing a brown curl from the girl's eyes «Do you need anything?»

«No thank you Sister» Jenny's voice was little more then a whisper

«All right, sleep well dear» The young woman had already drifted off. Julienne looked at Evangelina «I remember when I came down with scarlet fever» she started «It was one of the worst moments of my life»

«Tell me about it» agreed Evangelina

«I should go to the kitchen and inform everyone of the present situation» suggested the mother superior

«Good idea. I'll stay here and watch over her»

Julienne stepped out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

«Nurse Lee is very contagious, I do not want any of you coming down with this illness

…So until Doctor Turner tells me otherwise, you will all stay away from the nuns' quarters. Is that clear?» instructed Sister Julienne

«Yes sister» answered Trixie, Sister Winifred and Chummy, whom Sister Julienne had called in to help. With Jenny confined to bed, and two nuns looking after her, they were once more short handed, and Nurse Noakes's assistance was of great importance.

Julienne continued «As Sister Evangelina and I are the only ones to have ever suffered from scarlet fever, we are the only ones aloud to remain at her side and take care of her. I will call Shelagh and put her in charge, so if you have any questions you'll refer to her. All right?»

«Yes sister» answered the others in unison

«Perfect. Now is there anything you'd like to know?» asked the nun. Chummy timidly raised her hand «Yes nurse Noakes?»

«Are you sure there isn't anything we can do to help?» asked the tall woman, her voice betraying her concern for her friend. «Yes are you sure?» added Trixie promptly.

The mother superior smiled, the two women were so eager to see their friend among them, strong and healthy «May the Lord bless your good hearts my children, I appreciate your willingness to give us a hand, but the only thing you can do is remain away from Nurse Lee and continue your excellent work. I'll go and phone Shelagh and then I'll return to Nurse Lee.» she concluded before exiting the kitchen, leaving the nurses and nun to their concerns. Impatient to get back to her ill charge, Sister Julienne quickly made her way to her office. Once there she sat at her desk, took the phone and composed the Turner family's number.

A small boy's voice answered «Turner residence, Timothy speaking»

«Hello Timothy, it's Sister Julienne»

«Oh hello Sister how are you?» asked the young boy

«I'm fine thank you. Is Shelagh home? I would like to speak to her.»

«Yes she is, one moment please?» he said before calling «Mum! Sister Julienne on the phone for you» the nun then heard foot's steps and the phone changed hands

«Good morning Sister how are you?» asked the young woman

«I'm fine my dear, and you?»

«Couldn't be better»

«Is it me or did I hear Timothy call you mum?» asked the nun warmth in her voice, she knew how great were Shelagh's desire to become a mother

«Yes he did and I'm really touched about it. I never thought he'd ever consider me as a mother»

«He has always been very fond of you my dear, you have always been a caring figure for him»

« Thank you I ask the reason for your call? Not that I do not enjoy speaking with you» Sister Julienne became grave once more, Jenny's pale face came to her mind

«Yes of course. Would you mind doing me a favor?»

«Not at all, anything for you Sister»

«I don't know if your husband told you but Nurse Lee has fallen ill»

«Dear Lord is it serious?»

«I'm afraid so. She caught scarlet fever from one of her charge's daughter, and as you know it is very contagious. Sister Evangelina and I both had it when we were young making us the only ones immune, and with both of us taking care of Jenny, we are short handed. I've already called Nurse Noakes, but I need you to take the head of the operations…Only if you can of course»

«There is no problem, you know I'll do anything to help you and the others. Focus on Nurse Lee, I'll take care of the rest. Shall I come right away?»

«It would be great»

«Perfect, I'm on my way then. See you later»

«See you later and Shelagh?»

«Yes?»

«Thank you very much, you do not have to do this»

«None sense, I never leave a friend in need. Goodbye»

«Goodbye dear» As soon as she hanged the phone, Sister Julienne got up and left her office to return to her ill charge.


End file.
